A Dark Night
by SleepyAndShy
Summary: Things have changed a lot since the fourth grade. Now, 4 years later, Kyle thinks back about all that he has lost. Yet, some things never change... Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle had always been scared of the dark. It was an irrational fear, he didn't know why he was, but no matter how illogical, he still feared darkness more than anything else. It had been the same since he was Ike's age, as soon as the sun went down he was filled with unease and all he did was curl up in bed, wishing that there was someone there to comfort him. But tonight, he had to put his fears behind him. Kyle shook as he stepped cautiously out of bed and tiptoed across the room, listening out for any sound of his mother waking up. Silently, he lifted the latch of the window, raised it and clambered through, dropping onto the garage roof. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. Surely everything was okay and he was just worrying for nothing. But what if something bad had happened. He had to find out.

The moon was merely a slither, casting only a dim light over the snow covered alley that ran along the back of the boys' houses. There used to be a street lamp, illuminating the path beautifully, but Cartman had smashed it one day when he was in a mood and it had never been replaced. It seemed as if Cartman had been getting annoyed a lot recently, taking it out on Kyle most of the time. It was always his fault, always something to do with him, even if he had nothing to do with it. It was pissing him off. Sometimes, Kyle just wanted to punch Cartman so bad, but he held it back, not wanting to stoop as low as him. He was keeping his dignity…

The snow was falling quickly and Kyle shivered, his feet covered only by his thin slippers and his face stinging in the biting wind. Passing Stan's house, he saw his bedroom light lit and a shadow moving slowly behind it. Kyle would have bet all his money on the fact that Wendy was in there with him. That was all Stan seemed to do these days, spend all his time with Wendy and think about nothing else. When Kyle was the one who needed him; Kyle, his best friend since forever, who had always been there for him. Now it meant nothing, that friendship that had nearly been something more, but that seemed to be nothing to Stan, just memories that could be forgotten in the blink of an eye. Kyle had tried so hard, even after it was clearly too late, but Stan was too obsessed, as he had always been, with that one girl. That bitch. She had to go and ruin it all.

It had always seemed as if it would never change. Those childhood days that now seemed so long ago, when the boys were just young, playing together with no worries in the world. They had been through so much, trials and tribulations, but through it all, they had always stuck together. It had been hard and there were times that they had all wanted just to give up, go their separate ways, but they stuck with it. Even though Cartman had annoyed him, Kyle still put up with him. Even though Stan had sometimes ignored him, Kyle put up with him. After all, they were friends. And that was what friends did.

Kyle thought back to 4th grade and prayed so much that things had stayed that way. But things had to change. And they had. Cartman and Kyle never spoke anymore, even looking each other in the eye was beyond them, keeping their distance and never acknowledging the other's presence. Nothing had physically had happened between them, no big fight or argument over something, but inside it had changed and Kyle knew it could never go back to the way it was before. To when they fought, but never really fought. Argued, but never really argued. It was always just a joke. And sometimes, they even got on with each other…

But losing Stan hurt him the most. Cartman was one of Kyle's greatest friends, but Stan was like a brother that had been separated at birth. They had done everything together, from their first day of elementary school to the very end of fourth grade. They were a team, fighting together, supporting each other, a pair greater than any that ever had existed or ever would.

Wendy had ruined it all. And as he stood there, a hatred boiled up in Kyle greater than any anger he had ever felt before, pure disgust directed straight at that bitch who had taken his best friend from him. It had been her aim all along, from that first day that she had met Stan at Stark's Pond and now she'd finally done it.

Loneliness filled Kyle as he stood there, shivering from the cold, fear and anger, threatening to overwhelm him. But however bad it became, no matter what else God threw at him, there was always one person that would still be there. It was only once all else had gone, once Kyle reached his lowest point, that this guardian angel appeared and saved him. He had been blind all along, not realising that amongst all those abandoning him, all those who didn't care for him, there was still one true friend. One friend who always cared. One friend who would stay with him, until the end of time.

Please tell me what you think, hope to make this a long one, but all depends on feedback :)


	2. Chapter 2

The night grew older, as Kyle reached the end of the path and started towards the train track. It was silent, save for the occasional hooting of an owl or the soft pitter-patter of snow and Kyle felt isolated, as if the darkness was a black veil, obscuring all else. Suddenly a gust of wind hit Kyle hard and he pulled his hat tight around his ears, clutching it like a lifeline, feeling the wind's jagged teeth bite at him. Crossing the track, Kyle continued briskly, each step more determined than the next.

Left, right, left, right, left…

The young boy stopped and shivered, as he looked down at the house in front of him. Although Kyle had been visiting here for more than eight years, it looked identical to when he had approached it the first time. Snow balanced precariously on the cracked slate roof tiles, threatening to fall at any moment and icicles hung from the rotten wood that seemed to bind the house together. The windows were caked with grime, obscuring the house which lay within, that was unbelievably home to a family of five.

As Kyle made towards the front door, a light switched on in the front room and he heard a key turn in the lock. Ducking behind an old washing machine that stood next to the garden fence, Kyle watched as a man walked out into the front garden, holding a can of beer in one hand and slurring as he shouted back into the house, "Those bloody foxes are back again!"

"Who gives a fuck?" a woman screamed back, "Just get your lazy arse down to the off-licence and buy me some more cigarettes!"

Slamming the door, the man stumbled across the garden and off towards the town, mumbling under his breath to himself.

Keeping out of sight of the windows, Kyle made his way around to the back of the house. It looked slightly better from this angle, the back wall having been newly whitewashed and small clusters of flowers beginning to poke out from a pile of overturned earth. A new tyre swing was now hanging from the large tree that dominated the back yard. Kyle sat on the tyre and swung it back and forth, back and forth, slowly remembering, reminiscing of the childhood that now felt over. Four years had changed it all.

Kyle felt nervous now, much more so than he had when leaving his house. Yet he reminded himself that this was nothing new, that he'd been sneaking out for years. But in his gut, he knew that this time was different. That it was inevitable that something had to happen.

Kyle slipped off the swing and started back towards the house. Treading carefully to avoid the flowers, he lifted the window that he always knew would be open and slipped through, landing softly on the cold wooden floor. Closing the window and pushing the lock into place, Kyle turned and surveyed the room. Despite the drab exterior of the house, this room looked bright and cheerful. Posters hung on the wall, of cars, bands and even a large photo of the Denver Broncos. The bed was made, with two cushions resting against the headboard and an orange jacket hung from the back of the door.

On the other side of the room was a writing desk, with papers covering it, spilling over the edges and onto the floor. A desk lamp lay amongst them, illuminating a young boy, his head resting gently between two piles of papers. The boy had messy gold hair that flowed smoothly from his scalp and his short arms were spread across the desk, the left holding a pencil and the other a mobile phone, displaying an unsent text message. Although the boy was clearly asleep, the pencil still moved in his hand, repeating the same pattern in the air, over and over.

Kyle walked slowly over to the boy and then placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Dude, wake up!"

The boys began to move, lifting his head from the desk and then wearily shaking his head, as his bright blue eyes opened and he noticed Kyle. He smiled.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" laughed Kenny, as he attempted to neaten up the papers he had been resting on, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you. I missed you at school today, where were you? I had to actually hang around with Butters and…"

Kyle stopped abruptly, as Kenny's face darkened at the mention of school and he kicked the waste-paper basket next to him, spilling the contents out onto the floor. There was silence for a moment.

"Dude, I…" Kyle made to say, but Kenny cut him short.

"Look, I don't want to go back to that place ever again!" Kenny spat, but then suddenly all the anger seemed to drain from him and be replaced by despair, as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Before Kenny could say another word, Kyle threw his arms around him, holding him tight, protecting him. They stayed that way for a while, the slightly younger boy comforting the slightly older one, Kyle waiting for an explanation for the sudden emotional breakdown, Kenny merely enjoying having someone there to look after him. Yet eventually, they broke apart, both boys sitting down on the bed behind them. 

If you've got up to this point, thanks for sticking with me this far and hopefully there'll be another chapter soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this has taken a while, but it's finally done (and all in one night!). Had a lot of school work recently, but now that term is over should have more time to write and uploads should be coming more frequently. Which is good. I think. :)**

Both avoided each other's gazes, starting at the floor uncomfortably. Kyle was sure that he had felt a connection between him and Kenny at that moment, as if they we one being rather than two, he merely an inferior half of a superior whole. He had never felt such a bond to another human before. Kenny could see this in Kyle's eyes as he stole a quick glance at him. There was something other than friendship there, something more. However, despite Kenny being very outgoing and confident, he was yet to experience true love. Most of his sexual knowledge he had picked up from his father, who had never thought tell Kenny any more than his misogynistic views of women. Due to this, Kenny was still very emotionally naive.

Neither of them spoke as Kyle walked towards the window and slid the latch shut, in an attempt to maintain the little heat that the room currently had. As Kyle started towards the bed, Kenny began to speak softly under his breath. Kyle sat back down next to him and listened intently.

"It's all just too much. We always found it easy, you remember, school was nothing to us. Just a place to piss about and enjoy ourselves. And if we failed, it didn't matter. We'd just laugh about it and life went on, in exactly the same way as before. The future wasn't a worry, we just focussed on friendship and fun and all of that shit that we got up to. Kids with not a fucking care in the world. Because we owned it. It was ours to do what we wanted with it."

"But there would always be a tipping point. You knew that and so did I. One stage where we had to actually try, abandon those childhood dreams forever and accept that cold hard reality. Where things are never as easy as they seem, there's always something there to trip you up, hold you back. I could feel it coming, enveloping me like a cancer, waiting for the perfect time to strike. And now it has. Childhood is over."

"It's always so fucking easy for you," Kenny hissed and although Kyle could see the anger this time, bubbling through the enraged boy, it wasn't aimed at him. It was aimed at society, those who made him grow up, not his greatest friend, who was the only one helping him keep up that childhood pretence.

"I don't know how you do it. Living the same life you always have, but with all this newfound pressure, obstacles constantly in your way. Not just school, if that wasn't enough, but everything else, your parents splitting up, Stan being an absolute arsehole and Cartman… Well, I never quite did realise how you dealt with him. But I admire you for it Kyle, more than you can ever imagine…"

"My head's just fucked up right now. You know that science essay we got today?" said Kenny and Kyle nodded slowly, "I spent all night on it. Five hours reading through that bloody text book, revising, working as hard as I motherfucking could. And look…" He waved a blank workbook in front of Kyle's face. "NOT A GODDAMN THING!"

Kenny looked down at the floor and Kyle slipped his arm around him, squeezing the top half of his left arm gently. Licking his lips, Kenny quietly continued. "I've been to the councillor about it, but nothing he says will do anything. It's not that I don't try. I think I've just physically reached the end of the line, that point where I'm just not clever enough. Just another stupid kid that's gonna spend the rest of his life flunking the ninth grade and not getting anywhere. Like my dad. That's what I'm going to be. A violent drunk who can think of nothing better to do than shout at him wife, take drugs and give his kids none of the mental support that they so clearly need…"

He trailed off and muttered under his breath for a moment, while Kyle moved in closer and took Kenny's left hand in his gloved right. "Look dude," Kyle spluttered, "I know it's hard. It might look easy for me, but trust me, it isn't. It takes so much effort just to get up in the morning, never mind going to school and all the rest. But you can do it. Don't even think for one moment that you'll flunk. I won't let you. Trust me Kenny, you're all that I've got and if you think I'm just going to let you get left behind, you've…"

Kyle was cut off suddenly as Kenny looked straight at him with his big bright blue eyes and kissed Kyle straight on the lips. It was so sudden that Kyle sat there, unable to comprehend what was happening, but his hands subconsciously moved behind Kenny's head and grasped the rough golden hair that tumbled down his neck. Their lips moved in unison, as both boys' eyes slid shut. Kenny's mouth slipped into a smile at the edges, as Kyle returned his kisses, all barriers broken, nothing preventing the love that had been building for years and was now finally set free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a short chapter tonight, but didn't feel like writing any more tonight and felt like this was a nice stopping point. Enjoy :)**

Kenny felt as if every fear left him at that moment. What did it matter? School, family, friends, none of it mattered, for he had Kyle. Even at the age of 5, when he had first seen the ginger haired boy walk through the door of Kindergarten, that beauty had struck him, a radiance that he'd never seen in anyone since. As he got to know Kyle, the love had grown, as he noticed the little things, like his dazzling smile and the way that he played with the ears of his hat when he was nervous. Not just that, but his personality. Kenny hadn't been used to being cared for, growing up with a father who was never there and a mother who spent all her time trying to fight her addictions, but failing. Yet, Kyle had always been friendly, checked if something was wrong when he looked down and even let him copy his school work. If it wasn't for Kyle, Kenny wouldn't have even reached the fifth grade…

Kenny leant further into the kiss and as he did so, began to slide his hand down Kyle's back. However, as his hand reached the waistband of Kyle's trousers, Kyle broke the kiss and pulled away. Opening his eyes sleepily, Kenny saw Kyle securing his hat upon his head, standing up and moving towards the window.

"Wait!" Kenny said urgently, "We were just getting started!"

"I… Well, it's just… Maybe…," Kyle spluttered, trying to find the words.

"Tomorrow!" he finally exploded, "Come around to mine tomorrow. I'll make it worth your while!"

Kenny grinned. "Yeah, I'll be there. And you better, Broflovski…"

Kyle returned the smile, then opened the window and slipped out into the night. Kenny sighed, as he neatened the papers on his desk and placed his chemistry text book in front of him. He began to write…

Outside, Kyle strolled slowly back along the footpath as he attempted to work out why he had been so stupid. He loved Kenny and Kenny loved him, so why did he go and fuck it up by leaving. Maybe he didn't love Kenny enough? Maybe he thought he wasn't enough? Kyle stopped. Of course he loved Kenny. And he'd never had a low self-esteem, so why would he think that he didn't deserve him. No, it was fear. Kyle had never seen himself as gay before, but this was the transformation, the point of no return. Once he and Kenny had taken the final leap, there was no going back.

Could he do it? He wasn't sure. It was a big choice to ask of someone so young, but Kyle knew in his heart what he should do. And how could he deny it?

[End of Part 1]


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter, but just trying to keep you all interested. :) Will be spewing these out hopefully in quick succession over the next week or so, but then I'm away for 3 weeks, so prepare for a short hiatus**

The snow had fallen heavy overnight, meaning that by morning, it was up to knee height. Yet, life still went on and as the clock struck 7, the sound of South Park's children awakening could be heard, just another normal school day. Nothing told of the events of the night before and even if they did, who would care. Two kids shared a kiss. What was new?

Stan's eyes snapped open, as he felt Wendy move next to him. He looked at her and smiled. She was truly something. A perfect girl, good looking and clever. What else could a man want? And yet, Stan still felt some guilt. He had left his friends, put everything into this relationship and abandoned all else. But it was worth it. Wendy was here, after years of trying she was finally his. She opened her eyes slowly and grinned. "Want to do it again?"

Kyle hadn't slept. He had tried to, counting sheep and every other bloody trick in the book, but it had been no use and here he was, bleary eyed, about to start another day. His mom popped her head around the door. "Is everything alright Kyle?"

"Yes mom," Kyle sighed. The last thing he needed now was his over-protective mother watching his every step. He needed his friend. Why did tonight have to be so far away?

Cartman hadn't been out of bed for a week and today wasn't going to be an exception. According to Google, he could have 14 days off school each year before teachers began looking into it, so he was making the most of it. "MOM, GET ME SOME MORE CHEESY POOFS!"

"Right away, Poopykins." Cartman smiled and looked across at the television, showing a re-run of Terrance and Philip. However, as his eyes moved back to the porn mag grasped in his left hand, he caught sight of a photograph on his bedside table, a photo of 4 friends grinning and giving the camera a thumbs up. But those four friends had not been friends for many years. Cartman didn't know why. He missed them all. Even Kyle. Yeah, he'd maybe taken it a bit far, but now he was only looking for a reaction. If only Kyle would talk to him. Or Kenny, the poor kid who he always had a soft spot for. Why had they all left him?

Kenny yawned, tired but happy. His completed chemistry essay lay in front of him and he was sure it was perfect. All he needed was a little push and he could do it. Slipping it into the pocket of his orange parka, along with a note he had written earlier, Kenny walked out of his bedroom door and into the hallway. "Mom, what's for breakfast?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm straying slightly from the original story, but hopefully you are still enjoying it :) Took a while to write this one, but hopefully fills in some of the gaps that the last ones left open**

The school bus was packed when Kyle arrived. He couldn't see Kenny, so took a seat in the third row from the front, next to Craig. Even though Kyle had lost many friends over the years and gained many others, his reaction to Craig's gang, which still consisted of Tweak and Token (Clyde had moved to Michigan in sixth grade), had remained surprisingly neutral. Craig hadn't changed much in the last few years, same clothes, same looks and same friends. Even the same tendency of flipping people off.

"Hey," Craig said, confidently nodding at Kyle and then looking away.

"Hey dude," Kyle muttered, suddenly nervous, feeling as if Craig was judging his every word.

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, awkwardly staring in different directions, Craig out of the window, surveying the snow covered buildings, Kyle across the aisle at Stan and Wendy, wrapped in each other's arms. He made sure not to make eye contact. Ever since he'd seen Stan and Wendy together in third grade, Kyle had wished for love, but it had never came. In a way, he was probably jealous, wanting what Stan and Wendy both had, someone to look out for them, hold them close and care. But that was natural, wasn't it? Wanting someone there. Maybe he was finally going to get someone…

Kenny had missed the bus. As usual, he had woken up late, but would have got there on time, if it hadn't been for his dad, making him wash the dishes while he watched the Super bowl on the TV. So, despite the cold, Kenny trudged along the road on the four mile walk to school. Passing the Cartman household, Kenny looked up to see his chubby ex-friend leaning against the windowsill, deep in thought. As Cartman saw Kenny, he seemed to smile and managed a half wave. Kenny waved back, but then quickly turned away and continued walking.

How could he do this? How could Cartman even treat him like a friend? After all he had done… But even as he thought that, Kenny dismissed his negative thoughts towards Cartman. Even after all the bullying, the pain and suffering, Kenny couldn't stay mad at him. He would give anything to have Cartman back again, get the friends back together and act as if nothing had changed.

But it wasn't so bad. Stan was a lost cause and he couldn't face crawling back to Cartman, but Kyle was still there. That was all he cared about right now…

The yard was deserted by the time Kenny arrived at school. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was already 9:30. Trudging across the yard and towards the reception, Kenny scrawled a note from 'his mother' in the back of his journal and placed it on the secretary's desk. As he turned away, the secretary shouted back at him, "Wait there a moment Kenny!"

Sighing, Kenny turned back, as the secretary handed him back his note. "The principal wants to see you. Give this to him when you see him." Kenny closed his eyes and cursed under his breath before walking away along the corridor and taking a seat beside the door of the principal's office. The fluorescent light above him flickered, as he sat, staring at the note grasped tight in his hand, the silence only shattered by the secretary's occasional tapping at her keyboard.

The English lesson was dragging, as Kyle desperately tried to think of another interpretation of the poem on his desk. Around the room, children were shouting, throwing things and laughing, a mayhem that the teacher wasn't even trying to control. To Kyle, it seemed as if he was the only one trying to pass his exams. Didn't they realise the importance of it all? This work would impact the rest of their lives, but all they were doing was frittering it away. Kyle felt alone, as if no one could see it the way he could, the right way. Despite everything they had been told, everything else was content on frittering it all away, living for the moment, as if life would never catch up with them. But it would. It always would.

But Kyle was misinformed, as another child sat at the other side of the class, focussing on the same poem as Kyle, trying as hard as he could to draw the same interpretations. He was focussed, still trying to make the most of his education, though not for the same reasons as Kyle. Since their relationship had begun, Wendy had always been the clever one, but now Stan was trying to make up for all that. He was tired of being overshadowed by his better half and wanted to show her that he was more than just a man for her to play with. Even though their relationship seemed stable to any outsider, Stan still felt insecure, as if he wasn't pulling his weight, just tagging along for the ride. He felt like he needed to make more of a contribution, prove that he could drag his weight and deserve a girl as perfect as Wendy.

The bell rang, as Kyle desperately tried to scrawl down one last sentence before the teacher took his work away. The last out of class as usual, Kyle tried to find Kenny amongst the mass of children surging along the corridor, but was unsuccessful, instead being forced to follow the wave to his next lesson. The orange parka clad boy was nowhere to be seen.

**If you got this far, thanks for sticking with me! :) Please, please, please leave a comment, its what keeps me going ;) And I'm wanting to know if you're enjoying it or not.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another shorter one, but was determined to end this part properly and didn't want to drag it on. Will hopefully get one more part on before Monday, when I go away for 2 weeks :)**

The principal opened his office door and beckoned for Kenny to enter, just as the corridors began to fill with children. Kenny stood up slowly and walked through the door, sitting himself down in the leather chair next to the desk. The principal closed the door, blocking out all noise of the rest of the school and sat opposite, staring at the computer screen at the side of the desk.

"Kenny, first let me just say, you're not in trouble. Far from it. It's just… I think we should have a little chat. Some of the teachers have been getting a little worried about you recently, saying you're distracted in lessons and not handing in your work on time. Now, I know ninth grade is hard and I know exactly how you feel. The thing is, we've noticed that you're not always in lessons on time and I just wanted to know… is everything alright at home? Your councillor says you have been very uptight about your home life and its okay if you don't want to talk about it. But all we want is to figure out what is wrong…" The principal sat back in his chair, as Kenny looked him in the eyes, his expression unreadable. The blonde boy sat, silently thinking. Then he spoke.

"To be honest with you sir, I don't think this is any of your business. I can handle my family life on my own thank you very much and what's this about my councillor. Isn't there any such thing as fucking confidentiality anymore? My life's fine and yes, I might not hand in my homework and get to school late, but name a kid who doesn't. I'm trying as hard as I can to actually get a start in life and all you can think to do is criticise me, put me down and then even suggest that there's something wrong at home. Maybe I'm just thick. Did you ever think of that? Just another thick kid, who you expect more out of because he isn't out there with the other retards taking drugs and drinking every night. I can't deal with it sir, please just let me be!"

Leaving the principal in a stunned silence, Kenny turned away and left, silently closing the door behind him. The corridors were silent again. Pulling up the hood of his parka, Kenny headed off to his next lesson.

Kyle enjoyed maths far more than he enjoyed English. Numbers had always came naturally to him and today was no exception, as he flew through the questions and was already at the front of the class, asking for more work before most of the other kids had answered the first question. He didn't even have to try. Over in the corner, Stan glared at Kyle, jealous of his natural ability. He would give anything to be clever, have the knowledge to breeze through the work and not get stressed about it. Life was so unfair.

As Kyle finished his second sheet of work, the door opened and Kenny stepped in, his gold hair protruding messily from under the hood of his parka and his blue eyes glistening with, were they tears? He quickly whispered to the teacher, who nodded, then walked through the stunned and silent rows of children and sat down in the empty seat next to Kyle. They said nothing as Kyle simply returned to his work, not wanting to be the first one to ask and Kenny stared blankly at the questions in front of him. After a moment, Kyle passed his completed work sheet over to Kenny, who began writing. Slowly, Kenny grasped Kyle's hand under the desk and their fingers interlocked. They smiled at each other.

[End of Part 2]


	8. Chapter 8

**This will be the last chapter for about 3 weeks, as I am going on holiday. Will write when I am away though and publish as quickly as I can when I get back. Oh and the content in the next chapter might push the story to a 'M' rating, so if you can't find it, check your filters. Hope you enjoy :)**

The last lesson of the day was history, but Kenny had been moved down to the second class for this, so he and Kyle were separated. Kyle spent most of the lesson thinking, about the night and what was to come, but still found the time to complete the essay that he had been set, handing it proudly to the teacher when the bell rang. Kenny on the other hand, had been completely distracted. He hadn't even heard the bell ring and it took a tap on the shoulder from the teacher before he realised that it was time to leave. Suddenly excited, Kenny quickly left the class after handing the blank sheet to the teacher, who luckily didn't look at it. He darted out of the school gates and ran home to wait for Kyle.

Kyle watched the snow fall around him, flakes sticking in the curls of his hair and causing him to shiver. It was magical, as the flakes seemed like they were everywhere, not so much a blizzard, but a shower of tiny icy droplets. It took him longer to reach home than usual, due to the snow distracting him and when he did, he was greeted by his angry mother, complaining that he would get cold if he stayed out in the snow any longer. Wiping his hair with a towel, Kyle quickly changed into a shirt and jeans and sprayed on some aftershave. Kenny probably wouldn't even notice that Kyle had made an effort, being as sex-obsessed as he was, but Kyle felt better dressed up. He texted Kenny as he sat on the bed, tying his laces:

"Bout 2 leave b there soon x"

Immediately, Kenny replied:

"C u soon, u betta be ready! X"

Kenny put his phone down on his bedside table and smiled. It was going perfectly. The dream that he had been wishing for his whole life, was now going to be a reality. He set about tidying his room, stashing his porn mags under his bed, getting some of the worst stains out of the carpet and putting all of his school work to one side. Kyle noticed things like that and all he needed to do was keep Kyle happy. Then he could have him forever…

Ensuring that he had his jacket securely fastened, Kyle let his mom give him the once over before he left. He had to keep reminding himself that she was only looking out for him, to prevent him shouting at her in frustration. It was just too much sometimes. But finally, Kyle was able to leave and he again marvelled at the falling snow as he walked slowly. He passed Stan's, but then as he passed Cartman's, he noticed him; sitting at the window; staring off into the sunset. Kyle broke into a jog and got around the corner without Cartman even noticing that he was there. He couldn't be bothered with his insults today, all he wanted to do was think about Kenny.

The walk to Kenny's house seemed much shorter in the light of day and with the added excitement of what was to come. It seemed like mere moments later that Kyle was standing outside of the small rundown bungalow, wondering if Kenny's parents were home. He could bet that Kenny had told them nothing, but surely they wouldn't mind Kyle coming around. Despite their problems, they still had their son's best interests at heart.

Kenny's mom answered the door and greeted Kyle with a warm smile. "Oh, hello Kyle. Let me get you a drink, Kenny's just in his room."

"Thanks Mrs McCormick!" Kyle replied graciously, as she wandered off into the kitchen and returned seconds later with a can of beer. "I'm afraid we're all out of soda, I hope this is okay?"

"Er, yeah that's fine… thanks…" Kyle said hastily. Could his mom and Kenny's mom be any different? 'Kenny must be the luckiest kid alive,' Kyle thought, 'having a mom who thinks beer and soda are the same thing!' He cracked open the beer and took a sip, before walking through to the back of the house and knocking on Kenny's door. Immediately, it opened a crack and Kenny's head appeared, silently beckoning him to enter.

As Kyle moved into the room, Kenny slammed the door shut behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. The room was very smoky and for a moment, Kyle wondered where it was all coming from, until he saw the cigarette limply dangling from Kenny's mouth. He took a long drag, then pulled another from a packet on the desk beside him and held it out to Kyle. "Warms you up inside," he said.

Kyle's mother had always said that Kenny was a bad influence, ever since he had taught Kyle everything about sex in the fourth grade. And now Kyle was starting to realise what she meant. Kenny didn't stick to the rules, he was a rebel, though not as bad as most. But Kyle didn't care what she thought. Kenny was his friend and if smoking a few cigarettes was what was needed to keep it that way, so be it.

Kyle took a hold of the cigarette whilst Kenny lit it with his zippo, then Kyle raised it to his mouth and attempted to mimic the casual style in which Kenny had taken a drag moments before. However, he was unsuccessful and Kenny began to laugh hysterically, as Kyle coughed profusely, feeling as if his lungs were on fire. Yet, gradually he became accustomed to the feeling and realised that Kenny was right; it did warm you up.

They both sat down, Kenny on the floor, Kyle on the bed and merely observed the smoke rising into the air, escaping through small cracks in the ceiling, leading up to the attic. The snow still fell outside and it was mesmerising, watching the two seemingly independent elements dance through the air, together in harmony. The smoking seemed to relax Kyle and he lay back on the bed and gazed at the ceiling, while Kenny leant against Kyle's legs and chuckled to himself. At the same moment, both boys moved their hands towards the ashtray that lay on Kenny's bedside table and their hands touched. Kyle felt a buzz all through his body, the same he had felt each time they had been together and stared into Kenny's bright blue eyes, trying to see his soul and all that lay within. The blonde boy just smiled, took a final drag on his cigarette and laid it in the ashtray. Kyle mimicked him and then also smiled. He was ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm back :) Just back from holidays, a bit more of an explicit chapter than the last, which has warranted the M rating. Hope you all enjoy and please review**

Kyle lay back against the headboard, as Kenny stood up beside it, surveying the ginger haired boy, noticing every beautiful inch of his perfect body. Light red socks poked out from the skinny jeans, which Kyle had favoured since sixth grade, followed by a light grey hoodie, sporting a picture grasping a heart shaped grenade- the tell-tale cover of 'American Idiot'. Kyle's face was pale, but not as pale as it had been, due to his mother taking him on frequent holidays to California over the last 3 years, to make up for the absence of his father since the divorce. His hair was shorter than usual, small ginger curls jutting out from his scalp, forcefully gelled into shape. Kyle's green eyes sparkled, as he grasped Kenny's other hand and pulled him forward until Kenny was kneeling with his legs on either side of Kyle's. He leant over him.

In contrast to Kyle, Kenny wore black ankle socks and black tracksuit bottoms, with a Nike tick running down the length of the left side. His orange parka was many sizes larger than it had been in fourth grade, but looked identical, the hood still obscuring half of his face and his mouth, disguising his voice to all but his closest friends. Due to the fact that he had not left the snowy state of Colorado for the last four years, his skin was now paler than Kyle's and seemed almost see-through against the dark red wall that now lay behind him.

Kyle watched intently, as Kenny smiled and removed his parka, revealing a plain black t-shirt. He bent now closer to Kyle and parted his lips, his tongue circling, then diving deep into Kyle's mouth. Both of Kyle's hands moved down, one wrestling with the knot on Kenny's trousers, the other moving slightly further and feeling the now growing member that lay there. Kenny failed to notice this, his eyes closed and mind engrossed in the kiss, until he suddenly gasped with pleasure, as Kyle pulled down his bright yellow boxers and began stroking the 5" cock that was now protruding.

The boys rolled over and Kyle intensified his stroking, as Kenny subconsciously broke away from the kiss and lay back sleepily. Kyle smiled, as Kenny began to moan quietly, his body shivering with pleasure. Kyle continued to toss Kenny off at a steady speed, until Kenny seemed to freeze, then moaned loudly and a thick spurt of creamy jizz spurted from his rock hard cock. His eyes slowly opened to see Kyle leaning down over him and seductively licking the jizz up, sending pleasure after pleasure down the length of his spine. Kyle was also getting immense pleasure from the experience, his own cock tingling, as he tasted the salty semen between his lips and then swallowed it hungrily.

Both boys paused for a moment, Kyle resting his head lazily against Kenny's leg and Kenny waiting for his breathing to return to normal. All his nerves now gone, Kyle spoke:

"Wow dude that was great!"

"You mean that you were great! I've never felt so good!" And Kenny was telling the truth. Never in his life had he had such a fantastic orgasm. Kyle grinned, pleased that he had pleasured Kenny so much.

"You ever tugged anyone else before?"

Kenny spoke softly and he was obviously trying to sound off-hand, but Kyle could hear the worry in his voice, the worry that he might not have been his first, that it might not have been so… special. But he needn't have worried.

"Nope, don't worry dude my love life so far has been pretty much zilch. Stan tossed me off once, but I felt so flat afterwards that I wasn't up to returning the favour. It was 6th grade and he was pretty pissed at the time, from that scotch in his dad's cupboard, but I managed to leave him hanging with my cock still intact. We didn't speak much after that though. We weren't in love or any shit like that though, just experimenting like all kids do. It was nothing, only…"

But suddenly Kyle stopped, mouth wide open, as he realised something that he had never worked out, that had just never clicked. That was why Stan had left him, not because Wendy was suddenly there, but because Kyle had failed to return the favour, that one little thing. But it hadn't been so little to Stan. Kyle had just never put two and two together, but now he was adamant, that had to be it. Loads of things had been happening at the same time, new school, new friends and Stan actually starting to get serious with Wendy. But this had to be it. Maybe a simple apology could sort it out after all…

Kenny stared at Kyle, as if he was able to hear what he was thinking. Sure, he had hoped that Kyle hadn't done anything with another guy before, but Kyle and Stan had been really close and that kind of thing was bound to happen. At least Stan was out of the equation now…

Kyle moved up to sit next to Kenny on the bed and Kenny slipped his arm around his back. With his other hand he began to play with himself and Kyle watched, smiling as he took in how beautiful the blonde boy was. A light sweat made his hair seem darker than usual, his eyes were squinting and his tongue was held between his full lips, as he pulled Kyle closer, so that his head was leaning on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny continued to tug at his own cock, as he moved his arm down towards Kyle's crotch. Yet this time, Kyle did not resist, as his belt button was unfastened and his skinny jeans pulled down to reveal his red boxer shorts, a bulge in the centre pulling them slightly further away from his body that usual.

Kenny pulled them down Kyle's legs and threw them to the other side of the room, to reveal a circumcised cock a few inches smaller than his own, with small patches of ginger fluff only just beginning to appear beneath it. Kyle, suddenly conscious of the fact that his cock was smaller than Kenny's, made to pull his t-shirt down over it. However, Kenny was quicker than he, who had already moved his spare hand onto Kyle's cock and was pumping vigorously, causing Kyle to forget about his shame, as he hugged Kenny tightly. Their eyes met and then they were kissing, more deeply in touch with each other's emotions than they had been ever before. Kenny moved his left hand away from his own cock, leaving it standing proud and moved it onto Kyle's balls, massaging them between his fingers. Slowly he moved his little finger between Kyle's legs and then suddenly jammed it into Kyle's tight, virgin asshole. Kyle broke the kiss for a moment, startled by a slight pain, yet an overwhelming pleasure. However, he then thrust his tongue down Kenny's throat more vigorously than before, as Kenny began to move his finger in and out faster, softly squeezing his balls. Then Kyle suddenly began to squeal excitedly, as he shook and his ass suddenly loosened, allowing Kenny to thrust in two more fingers. Kyle pushed against Kenny's hand, as a huge spurt of jizz flew from his cock and landed on the bedspread, followed by two slightly smaller spurts. Even before Kyle had stopped squirting, Kenny had grabbed him and engulfed him in a bear hug, both boys cocks rubbing together, as they closed their eyes…


	10. Chapter 10

**Bit of a turning point in the story this one, had no idea I was going to write this bit before I did, so might be a while as I work out what I'm going to write in the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

A sudden gust of wind was what awoke Kyle, as he shivered and his eyes suddenly opened. The thin sheets only covered the bottom half of his body, with his chest still exposed. The only warmth came from the still sleeping Kenny lying next to him, with his arm still stretched around Kyle's waist and his smoky breath blowing softly on Kyle's cheek. His stomach felt sticky and as he rubbed his hand against it, white flakes fell off onto the bedspread. There was also a sweet salty taste in his mouth: Kenny's jizz. He grinned. Was this it? Were he and Kenny now… together?

Kyle's heart fluttered at the prospect of it. He and Kenny had shared some moments of pure love, pure compassion and now he was sure, more than he had ever been at any other moment in his life that this was the way it was meant to be. He reached back for the bottle of water that lay on Kenny's bedside cabinet, but as he did, his eyes were caught by the open window, showing a dark night sky and a gleaming moon. At the sight of this, Kyle sprung from the bed in a panic, leaving Kenny's arm to flop back onto the bed. He had completely forgotten the fact that his mom would want him to be home before nightfall and now at – gasp – 22:00, she would be having an absolute fit. He gathered his clothes, which were strewn around the room, hastily got back into them and then ran out of the room. Brushing aside Mrs McCormick's offers of another drink and informing her that Kenny was going to bed, he walked out onto the deserted street and began towards home, at a quick jog.

However, Kyle had never been good at running, due to a slight obsession with chocolate, so even before reaching the train track, his speed had been reduced to merely a quick walk. He would have to think up some cover story, something about losing track of the time and getting caught up in the blizzard. Yes, that would do. His mom would still be angry, but if he walked in shivering, hopefully she'd feel sorry for him and he wouldn't be punished. The thought of telling her the truth didn't even cross Kyle's mind, as even just mentioning Kenny would start his mom off again, saying how Kyle would be led astray if he spent time with 'that boy'.

Even though he had stopped running, the journey back to his house seemed much quicker than usual and in what seemed like no time at all, Kyle was standing in the back garden, staring up at the windows. To his relief, Kyle could see no lights on at all, meaning that everyone was already in bed and hadn't even thought to look in on him. Kyle calmly climbed the big tree at the side of the house, then jumped onto his window ledge, lifted the latch and slipped inside.

The darkness was even more absolute in his bedroom than it had been outside and Kyle merely stood silently by the window while his eyes adjusted. Yet suddenly he yelped and seemed to cower in shock, as a figure rose from a seat in the corner and turned to face the window. It was his mom.

"So," she said calmly, but Kyle could hear the hidden venom in her voice, "you think it's alright to arrive back home at this time of night?"

"I… I got held up," Kyle spluttered helplessly, for the moment he had opened his mouth, his mom had begun to shout.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KYLE BROFLOVSKI! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO TRUST YOU NOW, BUT THEN YOU DON'T TURN UP UNTIL 3 HOURS AFTER YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK AND WHAT SHOULD I THINK? YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED FOR ALL I KNOW! AND DO YOU CARE? YEAH, YOU'RE PROBABLY JUST OUT WITH YOUR MATES AND NOT SPARING ONE THOUGHT FOR YOUR DEAR OLD MOTHER, WHO ONLY HAS YOUR BEST INTERESTS AT HEART. I'M VERY ASHAMED OF YOU KYLE!"

She paused for a moment, her face red. There was no sound from the rest of the house and Kyle assumed that Ike was merely feigning sleep, just to prevent his mother from turning on him as well. Kyle stared at the carpet.

"Well, I feel some sort of punishment is in order," his mother continued, her voice calmer now. Then she added, "You're grounded for 3 weeks."

On hearing the word 'grounded', Kyle looked up from the floor and stared at his mother, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Grounded," he gasped, "But you can't ground me! I'm 15!"

His mom stared at him. "I'm your mother!" she said simply, "And I can do whatever the hell I like!" And with that, she turned and left, slamming the door ferociously behind her.

Kyle continued to stare at the spot where his mother had been. "Grounded…" he whispered again under his breath, and then collapsed on the bed, close to tears, bitter hatred filling him once more. What had he done to deserve this? Things had finally started to happen with Kenny and now it was going to be three weeks before they could get together again. Kyle pulled the pillow tightly around his head, as he wept silently. It was all just too much.

Much later, Stan lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, truly alone. The mere fact was that it had to come sooner or later, he'd known it for years. But why did it feel so goddamn awful? They had been so different, no matter how much he had pretended otherwise and yes, there had been arguments, but he would have never have thought that it would go this far. They had to break up, he saw that now. Yet maybe, if he had realised that an hour ago, it could have been different.

His left arm was still wrapped around the body that had now turned cold, his right still clutching her neck. She had always been the dominant one. But he had proved it. He could be dominant too.

Turning to the side, Stan closed Wendy's eyes with the index and middle finger of his right hand, and then planted a soft kiss on the lips that still seemed to scream out in fear.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now?


End file.
